


What They Feel

by ClockworkDinosaur



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, quadrants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkDinosaur/pseuds/ClockworkDinosaur
Summary: Short vignettes on how the trolls feel about their partners. Troll romance is a strange thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is barely a fic tbh, but I woke up at 3am to write this because it wouldn't leave my head and it turned out okay, if really short, so enjoy!!
> 
> also what the heck does being an auspitice entail? who knows, certainly not I

<3<

When you would exchange barbs, sarcasm thrown across the table and parried back with infuriating ease. Biting wits and barely-pulled verbal punches that sent voices rising and eyes flashing like razors. Sneers and arguments that descended into rough touches and swallowed moans, kisses with just a bit too much teeth and caresses that left red lines across soft skin.

 

<3

When she would slide closer to you as you read, leaning her head on your shoulder as she scribbled in one of her many notebooks. The intoxicating warmth of the light that emanated from her overwhelming and you can't keep her hands chaste any longer, sliding them across her legs and pulling her into your lap to the sound of playfully indignant exclamations. Such exclamations were quickly silenced by your black-painted lips on hers, hands traveling across her body and soaking up the heat she radiated.

 

<>

When she woke you up in the middle of the night, arms wrapped around herself and watery lavender eyes not making contact with your own. She slid next to you and whispered about the demons she faced, both literal and metaphorical. Depression and Horrorterrors left scars in equal measure, and she was so tired of fighting alone. You let her know that you're there for her through it all, and she smiles for the first time in days.

 

o8<

When you would roll your eyes and chide her as she argued _again_ with Vriska about yet another silly matter, feeling very much like how she described a human mother to you once. You sigh and shake your head, knowing that you're meddling but unable to stop yourself. She doesn't mind at all and you're relieved, because you're certain you're going to have to step in again when the two Heroes of Light clashed again.

 

* * *

<3<

When he would fall back into to that cool-kid facade instead of talking like a rational person, being so arrogantly aloof that it made you want to pull your hair out. You yell, he fires back with deadpan metaphors and you're both red in the face and far too close. You can see the anger burning in his red eyes through the ubiquitous sunglasses and you don't stop yourself from pulling him by the front of his shirt and kissing him roughly, the growl in the back of your throat only exacerbated by the fact that he's pulling your hair as he kisses back just as fiercely.

 

<3

When he would kiss you suddenly in the middle of whatever movie you were watching, limbs entangled on the couch. Your stunned eyes catching a glimpse of a flustered red face before slipping closed and enjoying the softness of his hands that held your face.

 

<>

When you were building Can Town and he offhandedly mentioned why he hadn't been participating in strife practice. When he admitted to the fact that maybe something's not right, than maybe he's dealing with a lot worse than he let on, you put a hand on his shoulder. You let him talk and the rambling metaphors fall away to blunt fears, memories of the past that refused to stay quiet while the sounds of metal-on-metal ring out.

 

o8<

When you intervene in whatever squabble he and his friend were about to get into (for the fiftieth time) over that stupid earth movie and you plant yourself between him and John while declaring that they're both morons and you're picking the movie today. Dave pouts and you bump his shoulder, earning a half smile and a reluctant agreement. _Someone_ has to keep these assholes in line and you guess that duty falls to you. You don't mind. Much.

 

 


End file.
